1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the provision of information about a component required to enable a software function for a user when part of the function cannot be enabled due to lack of the component in setting the software function.
2. Related Background Art
There has been a conventional software installation scheme of installing optimized software in a system.
This scheme is aimed at preventing an information processing system from being stopped or malfunctioning when software that is not provided by a system apparatus is installed in the system.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 5-173764, there has been an installation scheme of selecting software suitable for a system, optimizing the software, and installing it in the system by making one kind of software library comply with various types of systems even if the software library required changes due to changes of the application purpose of the information processing system and the specifications of an apparatus.
According to the above conventional software installation scheme based on apparatus configuration information, however, a user cannot know which function can be enabled by adding which option apparatus.
Assuming that a user wants to enhance part of the function of software installed in a computer such as a personal computer, the user must either directly inquire of a sales company about information concerning which apparatus should be purchased or obtain such information by self-help efforts. This causes inconvenience.
From the viewpoint of sales companies that sell merchandise, they have missed business opportunities.